1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk, a method for manufacturing an optical disk, and an entertainment system featuring that optical disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disk such as a CD-ROM, CD-R, single-sided MO, or single-sided DVD generally has the manufacturer""s name, recording data, and so forth indicated by silk screen printing on its label side (the side opposite to the recording and playback side).
It has never occurred to anyone up to now to use the label side to magnetically record or reproduce the desired data on one of these optical disks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording medium and/or a magnetic playback medium on the label side of an optical disk.
The objects of the present invention are attained by an optical disk including a magnetic substance formed on the label side of the optical disk. The above-mentioned magnetic substance is used as a magnetic recording medium or a magnetic playback medium.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that personal information about the owner of the above-mentioned optical disk is recorded on the above-mentioned magnetic substance.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the above-mentioned magnetic substance is formed by printing.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the above-mentioned magnetic substance is formed in a desired shape by silk screen printing using an ink containing a magnetic substance.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that said desired shape is a shape of a circle that is concentric with an outer circumference of the disk.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the above-mentioned desired shape is a radial shape with respect to the disk.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the above-mentioned desired shape is a bar-code shape.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the magnetic substance in the desired shape is formed by printing.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the magnetic substance is formed by printing in the region to the inside of a lead-in.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the magnetic substance is formed by printing in the region to the outside of a lead-out.
The optical disk of the present invention is such that the magnetic substance utilizes recording and/or playback for security information.
An entertainment system that makes use of the optical disk of the present invention.
A method for manufacturing an optical disk of the present invention comprises the steps of performing mastering, performing replication, and forming a magnetic recording/playback medium on the top side of the disk by silk screen printing using an ink containing a magnetic substance.